


Baila Conmigo

by lentamente



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cliffhanger, Drag, M/M, One Shot, Short, Sort Of, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentamente/pseuds/lentamente
Summary: A present for EverettV for his birthday (hella late bc someone *coughjeancough* didn't tell me in time)Picture by The-Ace-Prince





	Baila Conmigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverettV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/gifts).



Lovino sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had always wondered what it would be like if he were to wear a dress. His brother did drag all the time and it never seemed to be a problem for him. He seemed to get along quite well in both personas he had. Lovino really wanted to try it. He knew it was risky but he could honestly handle himself. The hardest part wasn’t even working up the courage to put on the dress. No he had been prepared to do that. The hardest part was that he  _ had  _ to ask Feliciano for help.

Feliciano, of course, had no problem helping his brother become a sister. He always enjoyed when they shared interests and hearing that Lovino wanted to try drag, well that was so out of the ordinary for Lovino that Feliciano had to jump on the opportunity immediately. He got ahold of a beautiful long wig in almost the exact colour of Lovino’s hair and taught his brother how to put it on so the rest of his hair didn’t show. Fortunately it was quite easy to pull that small curl through one of the holes in the netting of the wig so it wasn’t affected by it. Feliciano was about to get a beautiful long red dress for Lovino that flared beautifully when he spun. The makeup was one of the easier parts. In fact none of it was very hard to Feliciano. He didn’t have to do any contouring on Lovino’s chest because the dress covered it quite nicely. Not to mention that Lovino’s figure was already quite feminine.

Lovino sighed and smiled. The dress was nice. Despite the heaviness in the wig, it wasn’t too terrible either. He looked at Feliciano and decided he would rather do the lipstick himself, since he had already almost messed up Feliciano’s eye makeup. He took the stick in his hand and carefully mapped out his lips with the red colour. It was a bit weirded than he imagined it would feel but he didn’t mind it all too much. It was the heels he had decided to hate, though. They were quite painful. 

Feliciano had arranged for Lovino to come with him to a club for his first night out in drag, figuring Lovino wouldn’t want to jump right up on the stage to perform. He had helped the older Italian choose a name and helped him into the car so that he wouldn’t fall over. 

“The only thing I really need to warn you about is the men. They see a pretty woman and jump all over her. Especially since we had to give you a larger chest size. We can get you your own bras for this if you like it after tonight” Feliciano smiled and started to drive them to the club. “Alright, so you’ll call me Rosa for the rest of the night and I’ll be calling you Aurora” He smiled. “I really do like it. You shouldn’t be so self conscious about it. It’s your first time in a dress and you don’t have to stick with the first name you pick” He assured.

Lovino nodded and smiled. “Alright. I’ll try to think it through. But for the night I am Aurora.” he shrugged. He looked out the window and sighed. When they got to the club, Lovino was a bit scared to walk inside. He had this underlying fear that it would be so obvious he wasn’t really a girl. That he was in drag and people were going to hate him for it. But that wasn’t what happened at all. 

Throughout the night many people complimented him and told him he looked very pretty. He always blushed and thanked him in the best high voice he could muster. Which wasn’t too hard when he was shy and embarrassed. But it was about half way through the night that he was approached by him, the man who would change his life. Okay, maybe that is a little over exaggerated but Lovino could tell by just a glance that this wouldn’t be the only night he saw him. 

Antonio made his way over to Lovino and smiled brightly. “Hola, bella. Busco una pareja de baile. Estás linda. Would you like to dance with me?”

Lovino’s eyes were wide and he had to take a moment to pick up what was said. He had learned spanish, well enough of it, a while ago but he honestly couldn’t pick up on that. He knew that the man in front of him had called him beautiful though. “Gracias.” he whispered. “I don’t really know you, yet you come speak a romance language to me and ask me to dance? You sure look like you want more than that”

Antonio’s eyes widened and the response. “Well, maybe we should dance and we can see where it goes from there?” He smirked at Lovino and tilted his head. “What is your name, beautiful?” he asked. “My name is Antonio”

“Lo-” He paused. “Aurora. My name is Aurora” he whispered. “I guess we may as well, since you seem persistent about getting to dance with me.”

Antonio smirked and nodded, taking his hand in his own and starting to dance along with him. They danced for what seemed like hours to Lovino. There was no talking in their dance, just swaying and spinning to the music playing behind them. As people started to leave, Antonio finally decided to speak up. “So has our dance made you wish for anything” he asked. 

Lovino blushed deeply and sighed. “A bit. I must say you are rather attractive and you can move quite well. But if you want to take me home there is something you have to know first.” he whispered. “I’m no woman”

“Ah I could tell you were not born female. But I wasn’t sure if it was drag or transitioning. So I didn’t want to ask and be rude. Is that you saying you’re in drag?” Antonio asked.

Lovino nodded in response. “Yes. This is my first night. I must be much better than I thought though to be picking up such a cute boy the first night” he responded.

Antonio chuckled, lifting up Lovino into a bridal position. “Well, I think I am the one picking you up” he teased. “So what is your name then?” he asked. 

“Lovino” 

“Alright Lovino, where are we headed then?”

 


End file.
